The Dead is ALWAYS There
by Tman0528
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has just struck what will happen...?


The Dead is ALWAYS There

1. I Awake From my Sleep

As I awoke I looked around I didn't look at the windows, the clock, or even the door around me. I wanted to get up and look outside to see the time of day and everything else like a normal mourning for me, but something kept me in bed. I had finally managed to get out of bed to look around. The first place I looked was out the window. I finally noticed something different and this was that the windows were boarded up and covered with curtains. The clock wasn't working, I think the power line was down, and the door that lead outside was also boarded up like the window. As I move closer to the window I find a hole just big enough for me to peak through. I look outside and see human figures but don't look like the usual human being that I know of. As I am looking out the window I hear something behind me. I turn quick as I can and my heart is racing faster than the speed of light by now.

"O thank god it's just a normal human being," I said out of breath

"Sit please you are going to be overwhelmed with the information I am about to tell you," he said calmly if he was trying not to make me angry or mad at him.

"Ok," this could be my only friend I have right now, so there is no way I am going to fight him I thought to myself

"You see those "people" out there?" he asked.

"Yea," I replied a little confused.

"Well, they aren't really "alive" anymore," he said.

This really made me confused "If they are not alive then shouldn't they be dead?" I asked

"That is what I thought at first but, turns out they are monsters that feast on anything with blood or guts," his voice started to rasie.

"W...wait what kind of monsters?" I asked stuttering

"Zombies," his voice got calm again

I chuckle under my breath "So, you are telling me that what was in movies to get a scare, and possibly a couple dollars, out of us is out there right now trying to kill us?"

"Yes," his voice is still very calm

I laugh

"What's so funny?" he looked at me with the straightest face I have seen in years

"Nothing," as I say this I hear a voice in the back of head and it is saying family.

"Okay yo...," I interupted "where is my family? are they safe? are they alive? are they dead?" I bombarded him with questions.

"They are fine I saw them head to the Base," he replied but looked away.

"What is the "base"?" I asked

"A fortress that was built to protect us from this,"

"why aren't you there?" I asked

"because I didn't trust it and it turned out I was right because it has been takin over by the zombies," he said kinda happy and sad

"WHAT!? Takin over So, is my family okay?"

"last time I checked which was earlier this week," he replied

I calmed down thinking of whitch question to ask next, which one is the most important. He tells me I need to learn to kill these things So, training is tommorrow for me. He brings me food normal tomato soup, I didn't ask for anything else I didn't want to be rude or waste food that could potentially help us out later and so I eat. I believe I just made a friend without knowing anyhting about him. Not even his name.

2. Training

The next day was one of the most tiring days of my life since I have woken up from my long "sleep". The man later that night did eventually tell me his name, George. We meet at the table for breakfast which is a usual thing for me now. I sit down across from George and eat quietly.

"What is your name?" he asked me a little interested in what I have to say.

"My uhh... name?" I didn't remember, it was kinda a blur for me.

"Okay what do you remember?" he asked me yet another hard question to answer.

"I don't remember much but I remember after college I enlisted into the army but never accepted because of a heart "problem" and then I joined the police and got my job and eventually worked my way to the top," I replied

"You are a cop?!" he sounded interested, suprised, and even a little happy I guess he felt that I could help protect him.

"Yes I am," I replied this lifted my spirits someone was actually interested about me and wanted me here with them.

"Have you ever fought or killed someone?" he asked this shokingly was something I rememebered very vividly I guess it haunted me and scared my memory it wasn't a problem anymore... at least not yet

"Yes why do you ask?" I responded calmly

"Why today you are going to kill a zombie today!" he said with excitement as if he couldn't wait for me to kill it.

"When is this happening?" I replied with caution

"Whenever you are ready mister," that was the first time I heard him call me mister and he even said it with respect! This made me feel good about myslef because someone respected me.

" I am ready now," I said

" O good," he said and instructs me to follow him out a door.

He opens the door and the sun finally hits my eyes in awhile. My eyes burned so badly and yet I managed to stay outside and pretty soon they adjusted. My eyes were back to normal. I look up at the sky and something weighted falls onto my hands. I look down it is a crow bar. I look up and see a piece of meat in the middle of the yard and George is opening the gate. Just as a zombie comes in he shuts the gate.

"Kill it!" He shouted

I don't hesitate at all I charge at the zombie who sees me and charges back. We meet and I hit the zombie with as much force my body is capable of and hits him in the head and the zombie falls.

"Great aim!" he shouted I was in the zone now, I hardly heard what he just said but I keep swinging. In another hit I hit the jackpot and hit his brains. He is dead I feel no longer threatened by this monster. We head back inside.

"You did good today you know that?" He asked right as we head inside.

"Yea I guess," I said

"Where'd you get the great aim?" he asks

"The academy really helped that's where I think I got it," I said

"Okay well, we are getting low on supplies and need to get more so, we'll head to the city tommorrow," He said in a serious voice

After he said this I had then realized that most of the day has past and should get some sleep. George said that it was going to be a busy day tommorrow. I started with a hard time trying to get to sleep but I fall to sleep out of being to tired.

3. The City….Or So I Think

I wake up with George in my face and falls off the bed.

"AHHH!" I shouted

"Sorry mister," he said

I get back up and sit on the bed. " what do you want?" I asked still catching my breath from him scaring me.

"We have to head to the city NOW!" he said

"What? why?" I said confused

"For some reason the zombies are all gathering in the middle of the neighboorhood leaving the city with less zombies and could make it easier to get back to the house," he said I could hear some fear in his voice and this demoralized me very much I relied on him a lot and if he is scared and freezes on me, he or I or both of us could die. We head to a closet in the back of the house I have never been shown this before. As he opens the door to the closet I see 4 shotguns, 2 or 3 high powered rifles, and 10 pistols. I don't remember if it was 2 or 3 but anyways he hands me a pistol .45 to be exact and of course a crowbar. He gets a shotgun and a axe. We then take off the boards on the door.

"Do not fire your guns the noise will attract them into a giant hoarde coming after us," he said

"okay," I respond still not trying to start a fight between him and I, so I obey.

We open up the door and get into the car.

"Damn! almost out of gas we can make it to the city but unless we find gas we will have to walk back,"

I look at him I don't say anything but I nod at him in reconition...

4. Head Out Of The House

Just as soon as I get a breath we head out. These next moments I can already tell will be really creepy for me. I grip my weapon, the crowbar, tighter and tighter as zombies are walking farther and farther away from us. I keep thinking in my head "they are going to see us...I know it I just know it." As George keeps leading the way I notice something around me and it puts me into a even worse mood for me. I look behind and yet still no zombies have still noticed us. I feel relived but as I look at my friend he doesn't feel the same way. He is sweating more than usual. And also he is shaking like.. as if he is cold or something but it is 82 degrees outside. He can't be cold?

"Why are you shaking?" I asked

"I'm uhh.. nervous no talking noise attracts them," he looked down after he said he was nervous I guessed he was embarrassed by this.

We keep walking farther and farther away from the house. Everytime I take a step I grip tighter and tighter to my crowbar.

"uh-oh," he wispered I could barely hear him.

"What?" I didn't want to get to loud I might attract a zombie, so I tried to keep my cool.

"Uhh... get ready sir we have a fight about to ring out," and right then he struct down a zombie.


End file.
